Shadowy Wish
by StarburstTem
Summary: Clyde, a regular ram lamb in training, is worried about whether or not he'd be able to become a warrior or not. One day, he decides to explore the outside of his borders. He either will make the worst mistake of his life or the best achievement as he ventures forth...


"You stupid goat! Your charging skills are absolutely horrible!" A ram sneered, stamping a hoof. "You'd never be anywhere near close to beating someone in battle."

"Y-yes sir…" His apprentice, a small reddish-brown lamb with ginger horns, bowed in respect. Although he was unable to accurately aim his charge, his hooves were light and swift. Sometimes it made him feel as if he could leap to the fluffy white clouds above.

"Go on home, Clyde. You've done enough today." Clyde's mentor demanded, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yes, Cyclone." The lamb pelted away, heading toward his home beside the edge of the forest beside the mountain. Clyde sighed softly as he thought of the past few months, was he _really_ worthy of being considered a fighter? _Maybe I can prove myself before the ceremony… Just maybe._

He slowed down as he neared a river with flowers growing on both sides, all different colors of the rainbow. Clyde slowly sat down and gazed up at the moon. _This is a beautiful night of the full moon. If only my family were out to see this-_ His thoughts were cut off as he heard the click-clack of hooves approaching him. He inhaled deeply and gets up, looking around for the source of the sound, "Who's there?!" He called out into the darkness, the fear in his voice revealing a bit.

"CLYDE!" A green-gray female lamb leaps out at him from behind, making him screech in surprise. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Maybe if you got _off_ of me…" Clyde grumbled as he kicked her off with a hindleg. He gets up and shakes his fur out, "What are _you_ doing out here by yourself, Pine Needle?" He returned the question, smirking. Pine Needle's stubby tail raises in surprise, "I was looking for you. I didn't expect you'd be smack-dab in the middle of the open." Clyde chuckles in amusement. "Hah, I was on my way home, actually. I was just in a training session with Cyclone, which he absolutely beast-moded me in."

"O-oh." Pine Needle brushed her pelt against his, "Well, I'll be on my way, now. See you later, Clyde." She said, trotting off with her head high.

Clyde smiled at the sight. Pine Needle was always the curiously-optimistic goat, a little egotistical at times. The two have been pretty good friends for close to a year. Clyde got up and started heading toward his den.

Clyde settled down in his bed of feathers and moss, random thoughts of his starting to set in. Would he ever become a fighter? Why was Cyclone so cold? The one that struck him the hardest: Did he want to leave? Maybe he could just explore just the borders tomorrow morning… He yawns loudly and rests his head on his hooves and curling up his body in a ball. Within a few minutes after closing his eyes, sleep washed over him.

 _Clyde gasps quietly as he saw a blue-gray bear standing in front of him. He slowly backed up, yelping as the she-bear leaped into the dark gray clouds that loomed above them. "W-who was that?!" He asked himself in shock. The moor around him faded into a forest of pine trees. A light brown deer with orange spots on her back and legs sat below one, looking up at the leaves on the thick branches. Clyde cautiously approached her, but the deer turns around, "Oh, hello." She said in a warm voice. The deer leaps to her feet and bows her head, "Who are you?"_

 _Clyde takes a step back, "I-I'm Clyde."_

" _Hello, Clyde. My name is-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Clyde woke up with a jolt, and it took a moment for him to regain his thoughts. _My name is… What was her name?_ He leaps out of his bed and shakes out his pelt. _I'm going to do it… Hopefully I don't get myself killed._ He swiftly runs out of his den and takes a look around, making sure no one was around. Clyde takes a deep breath and makes a run toward the edge of the territory's border.

 **Author's Note:**

'Ayyyyyy, a new story that I'll actually attempt to finish! Yes, I know that it seems a little rushed… Sorry. Buuuuuuut Clyde is a pretty enjoyable character to write about!

Leave a review/comment if there's anything I need to correct or probably some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
